Because You Love Me
by Shadow Wolf and Lonely Raven
Summary: Emily Snape is longing for a home after the death of her mother. Can she learn to forgive the murderers or even learn to forgive her father for being a death eater? One must imagine the horror she must face.
1. Authors' Note

Authors' Note

Okay so we don't own any of Harry Potter character's except the one's we made up. Emily Katherine Snape is ours and you must ask permission to borrow. The story will take place a year before Harry show's up for Hogwarts. We will do our best to go exactly like the story to all the way up to Harry's 7th year. We will try to go like Harry Potter but it may change around some to work with it, if you don't like it then, we're really sorry, but we're proud of it just the way it will turn out. We do appreciate criticism and help from any other authors out these and will do our best to fix mistakes. If there is any troll's we will be happy to blow a hole into your logic…so I hope you enjoy it and I know it won't be exactly like Harry Potter…but please give us a chance. Shadow Wolf will write Severus Snape's POV and I will write Emily's we will switch with each chapter, so please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: A letter

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 1: A Letter

Prologue:

SPOV:

I walked into the small, dark house in Spinner's End, with the rain cloud still above my head. It has been a long night. Death eaters being taking to Azkaban, still searching for Bellatrix Lestrange, and I'm having to still spy on my fellow death eaters in case they try to make a run out from the country. I swear I should retire early, but Albus would not like that of course. I walked into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea, and of course to wait for Elizabeth to come home.

_Ah Elizabeth,_ I thought with a smile playing at my lips as I went to sit down,_ the best auror and not to mention the best girlfriend anyone could ask for._

The ministry is still wondering how in the world she gets all the information, apparently never believing her when she and Albus claims I was the spy…but then thanks to them I would be currently sitting in Azkaban. She didn't want me to be a spy anymore; I forgot how many times we got into an argument about it. She and the headmaster wanted me to take Slughorn's position at potions and Head of Slytherin, which I politely decline due to I was never great with kids. Then that lead to another argument with why I never ask her to marry her due to she wanted a lot of kids. We really been getting into a lot of arguments, not to mention we nearly clawed each other's throats out in front of the staff at a meeting Albus wanted us to come to…Something about she can be my assistant and I the potion master. She quickly decline but kept insisting that I do it. I knew if my best friend was there we would've been laughing at the thought of me teaching kids.

I sighed, and looked down: 5 years since I found her body in the room, 5 years since the downfall of the Dark Lord, and 5 years since I held her body mourning for her death.

_Lily Evans_, the name ran through my head like a piece of silk, _of course I still loved her, but I also loved Elizabeth….Ahh the pain of knowing I might never love Elizabeth like Lily. Both we're muggle-borns, both in Gryffindor, both we're best friends. _

I sighed again, I missed my best friend, but I guess I lost her when I called her a mud-blood. It was ironically funny that Elizabeth fell in love with me when I declared I would sleep outside of the Gryffindor tower until Lily came out. I guess she liked my stubbornness. I smiled, she was the reason I changed to the light, and well that and I really wanted Lily to be protected.

I glanced at the clock and notice it was midnight, that's odd, maybe she's upstairs waiting for me in bed. I stood up and stumble slightly before glancing down at the floor.

_Hmm, my balance is slightly off tonight. I must be exhausted._ I shook my head and walked upstairs to go to bed.

When I reached upstairs I quietly called her name, hearing no response I walked into the bedroom.  
><em>Odd, the room is somewhat empty, <em>I thought to myself. I saw something catch my eye and I turn to the bed.

I picked up the envelope that was lying on her pillow and opened it.

_Severus,_

_ Oh, there is so much I must tell you, but there is so little time. I hate good byes, but I have to leave. Severus, I'm pregnant. I wish I was there to see your reaction, knowing right now the confusion is eating your face, but with Bellatrix after us, I have to leave._ _I hate to run with my tail behind my legs. I can't bear knowing that she's after you. She will love any excuse to harm you, and I can't risk our baby's life. Severus this is my good bye and please don't try to find us, I can't bear having our baby at risk. I love you; I truly do, please take that job Severus, and please let Albus keep you safe. I'll be back when she's behind bars at Azkaban. I promise Severus, I wish I could send pictures, but we mustn't correspond. You understand right? It's for our baby's safety. Don't come looking for us, it's not safe. I am truly sorry darling, but I must leave. I love you._

_ Elizabeth_

I continue to sit there with silent tears flowing down my cheeks, I never felt so alone in my life.


	3. Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitors

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitors

EPOV

"Emily," a voice ranged up the stairs, "get up it's time for school."

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, refusing to even get up to the sound of my mama's voice. She said I was stubborn, but I don't believe it. She said I was like my daddy, stubborn with a quick temper.

"Emily Katherine Snape, you better get up before I count to five," she yelled. I refused once more and then decided to play hide and go seek. Getting up quietly I sneaked over to my closet when I heard my mama trudging up the stairs. I giggle and decided to play a different game. Reaching over to my clothes I started to change when she bursts in. I looked up in shock but her face was quite priceless.

My mother had her electric blue eyes were wide open and her mouth dropped at the sight that I was really getting ready for kindergarten. I smiled and said, "Mama I getting ready don't worry." I try to put the innocent act, but she saw through it.

"Emily, I know very well you were not getting ready," she glared.

I narrowed my eyes, "and how so."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "you still have your pajamas on child."

I looked down and sure enough I had my light pink night shirt on. Then I looked up and smiled and said, "Well, I guess I better get ready."

She laughed, "Silly girl, you're going to be late." Then she left the room, I smiled, mama always reminded me of ballerinas. How she left a room gracefully, she said that was daddy's favorite quality in her.

A lot of people said I look like my mother but she disagrees. She said I have her bright blue eyes, her delicate nose, her graceful way of walking and her petite form. She said I had daddy's temper, daddy's stubbornness, his black hair, and his pale skin. She said she always love how silky his hair was but was glad mine was not really greasy. She said he worked with potions and stuff. My mom is a witch while he was a wizard. I use to ask about him, a lot, but now I stop since it made her sad. She said before I was born there was a war. She had to leave daddy because people were looking for us, to harm us because daddy betrayed them to the good side. Daddy was a hero, she said. She said I was quite powerful in my own little way, since I can make things move with a simple glance or break things when I was angry. I once apparently threw my mama across the room when I threw a tantrum because she didn't let me go to Riley's birthday party. She taught me to control myself, because she said a small town like Wolf Creek, Montana, people will gossip like wild fire. I sighed she always had pictures though that moved some were with him and her, some were school pictures, and some were of the bad people. Ever since I was little, she showed me them, they were ugly, mean, and horrible looking, she said if I ever saw them to scream and run, NEVER GO WITH A DEATH EATER. Their different than strangers, they don't care if you're a kid, they kill you anyway. She taught me all the spells, except the unforgivable. She said I didn't need to know them. She won't really let me practice, but she lets me repeat the words. She showed me the dark mark that can appear in the sky. She said if I ever see it in the sky above my house, I need to run to the police. I was always confuse she never talked about the death eaters or the war hardly. She always mentions her old job, daddy's job, and she mentions about a man named Albus Dumbledore. She said if I ever meet him, to trust him.

I finish getting ready before grabbing my pink book bag. It was plain, with my initials on it in a light blue. My grandmother gave it to me for my fifth birthday this past May, she never likes designs on things, but I loved it anyway. I know very little of the wizardry world, I know my mother was what she called a muggle born and daddy was a half-blood. Daddy's parents died a long time ago, and mama's daddy died this past year. I have grandma, but she is strict on magic and has cancer. She never liked it so I have to be careful when I get mad, and not to mention anything about it; she can be a grouch.

I made it down the stairs when my mom pulled me into a hug. I gasp out loud hating surprise attacks, and then giggle when she started tickling me.

We both somehow manage to end up on the floor and smiled. Then she turned serious.

"Emily, I'm going to pick you up today okay," she said.

"But I thought you said I can go home with Hannah today," I gave her my puppy dog look which I manage to preform really well.

"I know baby, but I think I pick you up and I drop you off," she said.

I sighed, _Great she's being paranoid again,_ I shook my head and smile I been putting up with it ever since I remember, but I hated it.

"Okay mama, I wait for you," I smiled.

"That's my good girl." She said kissing my forehead.

Hannah was disappointed I couldn't ride home with her today, but I kept reassuring her I was still coming over. Hannah lived in town, while I lived on the outskirts, roughly an hour walk to town. We could barely see it from the hill that we live behind, but the valley I grew up in was peaceful. School was fun; I enjoy recess most and then lunch. I was nearly bouncing up and down before the bell rang.

The loud noise echo through our small school that caused Hannah and me to nearly zoom out of our seats to race to the front parking lot. Hannah's parents are artist and they got her a new art set that we were going to try it out when we got there.

"I hope your mom hurry's," Hannah said to me, "I can't wait for you to see my set. It's really awesome."

I smiled; her dad was helping her get her book bag into their overcrowded station wagon. I can barely count the paintings in the back seat, and not to mention the paint sets.

"I know Hannah; she'll be here in a few minutes, I promise," but I still looked worried at the road.

"Well, okay but you better hurry," she grinned.

Knowing her she'll start without me, but I smiled anyway and yelled good bye as they began to drive away.

I sighed, _really mama, we live about 30 minutes away. Where are you?_

I looked both ways and started to feel anxious; knowing I probably inherited my mother's paranoid behavior. I then waited for what seemed to be an hour, before starting to walk home. I know Hannah's house was closer, but something felt wrong. I know I was disobeying one of mama's rules by walking home alone. I just needed to see what was wrong.

It was an hour walk and halfway there I was beginning to get mad. She must have forgotten about me, I would have thought she would have met me at least halfway. When I finally made it to my hill where my house was on the other side, I froze.

It was too quiet. I notice that in our little valley home usually birds and animals made noises where I lived, but there was no sound. Not a chirp, a bark, or a squeak.

I started to edge quietly to the hill and started to climb its steep side. When I reach the top I crouched down and eyed my house. It looked about the same. The laundry hanging out, the chickens were clucking around the coop, the cows were grazing in the pasture, it look more like a farm house in the hall-marks movie. I decided to edge around to the back door, maybe mama was out back with the goats.

That's when I froze. My five year old eyes could not recognize the fear in my farm animals. The cows weren't grazing instead they seem to be herding far away from the house. The chickens were scrambling trying to find a place to hide. The goats seem to be missing, yet I could hear their baaing close by. The laundry is what scared me the most. The white sheets seem to have black burn marks in the center; as if someone took a piece of coal to draw on it. The marks I could not make out but it looks like…

IT LOOKS LIKE THE DARK MARK! I gasp as I saw the snake coming out of a skulls mouth. The image was repeated over and over to make it look like a pattern on the sheets. I faintly smelled fire, but I stepped away and turned to look at my house.

I wasn't alone. I felt my house leering down at me, watching me with an expression that chilled my spine. I edged up to the house and looked through the window. Nothing suspicious going on in the kitchen; it may be safe to go through the back door. I decided now was a good time to make a quiet entry. I know if they were death eaters in my house I was supposed to run, but my mama was in there and with her magic, plus mine, we might have a chance.

I slipped through the screen door, and then into our yellow and white kitchen; as I edge near the living room I heard sobbing.

"Where is he," a voice hissed, definitely a woman, but it had an eerie sound to it.

"I don't know," a woman sobbed, "I left him a long time ago." I knew that was my mother's voice. I can tell she was the one crying and I think she was in pain.

I edge into the living room and peaked at scene. Mama was lying on the floor with her arms spread out. A woman with wild black hair and dangerous glint in her eyes was kneeling over her. I could also see a man and a woman also in the room. I recognize them from the pictures.

Alecto Carrow was staring out the window, her stocky fame was slouched and she had a sneer as she looked at mama's white curtains. Sitting on our couch was Amycus Carrow, his squat and lumpy form was relaxed, not caring about the dirt he was getting on our furniture. He had a lopsided leer as he stared amused at mama.

I sneaked around till I was hidden behind the recliner in the corner. I know I couldn't look, but maybe I can wait until the right time to attack.

I knew the woman that was leaning over mother. I knew her name and I despised her. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. An evil, horrible woman with the thirst to kill; she didn't care who you were, if she wants you to die, you would die.

"Come on mud-blood," she snarled, "I'll leave you alone if you tell me where he lives."

"He's at Hogwarts," she sobbed, "that's all I know, I swear."

"Ahh, you swear," she crooned in this sickening voice, then giggle madly, "I know he's there, but where does he live."

"Bellatrix," she whisper, "I told you I left him 6 years ago."

I heard a snarl and then, "Crucio!"

The screams of agony rang through the house, I dreadfully peaked around the corner of the chair to see my mama twist and jerk in agony, as blood began to poor from her mouth. I gaped at the sight. I was astounded that the woman could laugh at mama's pain.

The woman ended the curse and glared at mama, "So tell me Elizabeth, where is he."

"Bellatrix," she moaned, "Bella…it's me Bella, Elizabeth…why are you doing this we were friends remember; friends at Hogwarts." She began to cough up blood, but you could hear the desperation in her voice.

The Carrows began to focus on her, and then they both started laughing…more like a fit of wheezy giggling.

Amycus then hooted out, "Hey Bella, I didn't know you were friends with mud-bloods."

Bellatrix glared at my mother before sneering, "We were never friends, mud-blood. Now be a good girl and tell me where Severus is. We're not going to hurt him; we just want to play with our old friend."

She stared at Bellatrix, and then let her head rolled to the side. Mama's eyes grew wide when she saw me. So many emotions reflected from her eyes that gave her away. Shame, pain, anger, and last sadness; she then change it to a look of determination and rolled her head to face the monster.

She whisper, "Run rabbit, run rabbit, Run! Run! Run! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Goes the farmer's gun, run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run, don't let the farmer have his fun."

I knew that rhyme. I was taught it when I was very young. Mama always said if I ever hear her say it that I needed to run. She said I was the rabbit, and I need to run away from the farmer. I stood up and started to edge to the door when I heard a snarl.

"Bellatrix, there's a child," I heard a man growled.

I tried not to look as I began to run I heard, "Locomotor Mortis." My legs locked together as I landed face first on the floor. I gasped in pain, as I heard another word. I looked up at Alecto; her sneer was even scarier up close. She pulled me up, with her wand at my throat dragging me over to Bellatrix.

"Oooh, what's this, it looks like the auror and the traitor had a baby," Bellatrix crooned.

I glared and then snapped at her as her fingers trace near my mouth.

"Oooh, not very nice now are we," she giggled, "Well then why don't you take a closer look at your mummy, isn't she beautiful, I gave her a makeover."

I nearly screamed. I stared open mouth at my mother's broken frame on the floor. She hardly had her shirt on; due to it looked like someone ripped most of it to shreds. On her shoulder and arms were words that were craved in. "Mud-blood", "Freak", and "Traitor", were some of the phases I could make out. Blood was coming out of her mouth and her nose.

"Mama," I choked out.

She looked up at me and then tried to get up. Bellatrix laughed and kicked her down she then tossed me to the Carrows as they held me.

"Well, maybe your daughter might get the information I need out of you," she grinned sadistically at mama.

She then turned her wand at me, "You have to the count of ten to tell me or your child will be dead."

I started to cry knowing she wasn't lying, that she will kill me.

"I don't know," she begged as she tried to get up again, "Please, please kill me. Not my baby."

Mama was sobbing harder as she tried to stand up. I was scared I started to see the life before my eyes, but my life was so short that I could hardly see my future.

"5…6…7," she was counting, each number closer to ten.

Mama was finally standing and walked towards us, apparently the death eaters we're having too much fun to notice her, as she was still sobbing.

I heard the dreaded number ten and then, "Aveda kedeva."

But before the green light hit me, my mother ran screaming, "Emily," and ran in front of me.

I looked at her stun face as the killing curse hit her square in the back. I stared as her mouth went to move, but no sound came out. I stared as her body crumpled to the floor, showing no life what so ever in her shocking blue eyes.

I cried out, and started to shake. My mother was dead. MY MOTHER WAS DEAD! I looked up and stared at the murderer.

"Bellatrix, you bloody idiot," I heard Amycus snarled, "We weren't supposed to kill her."

"The ministry has a tracer on her, she was an auror," Alecto hissed, "We need to get out of here."

"We're not leaving without an answer," she hissed.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. A feeling I haven't felt for a long time. I felt so many emotions running through me. I felt anger, hatred, sadness; so many that causes my heart to break into millions of pieces.

Bellatrix turned to stare at me, and then her droopy eyes widen in surprise. I felt my face twist in anger, as I glared at her. She must pay for her crime, I will make her pay. I felt the atmosphere chilled as I glanced around the room.

Then the room exploded. The glass and furniture broke in millions of pieces, as I let my anger take control of me.

I somehow manage not to get hit as I ran out the room. I sprinted out the house, and ran towards the woods.

I could feel them following, but I knew help was coming. As long as I can make it to the hiding spot mama showed me, I would be okay.

I felt like the air was racing out of my lungs, as I gained closer to the hollow tree trunk. I saw the hallow trunk edge closer as I slide into the whole.

I could hear them shouting and coming closer. I wrapped my arms around my knees and waiting to be found. Just like hide and go seek, mama said. Don't come out until I was found. I won't come out and I won't think about her.

_She's right now cooking in the kitchen, yeah that's right. We had an argument and she's about to come look for me. We're eat dinner and forgive each other and play a game,_ I thought to myself. I know it wasn't true, but it did help me relax and calm down.

I heard other voices coming now. New ones, not American, probably British like mama; I heard yelling and I can see colors flying from the hole I was sitting in.

Then someone stood outside the trunk.

"What is it Mad-eye," a voice called, "anymore death eaters over there."

"No," a voice gruffly said, "but I found one of our victims."

I tried to recall Mad-eye, but my mind was so exhausted and I needed to wait for mama to come for me.

I saw arms coming through the hole as someone lifted me out. I heard voices, but I was too tired to care. Someone carried me in their arms, and the last thing I can remember was falling asleep on someone's shoulders, not caring if they killed me or not.

**AN: Okay we're hoping you like it so far. I know two sad chapters in a row. We do have some chapters coming up and they may be a little happier. We are keeping this T, due to we don't know how to follow the guidelines. We hope you still like.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lonely Raven & Shadow Wolf**


	4. Chapter 3: Another Blasted Letter

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 3: Another Blasted Letter

SPOV

I sat in the Great Hall, pushing food around my plate, hating every minute of breakfast. I sighed and looked up, hoping I can find a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to pick on today in potions.

_Ahh, Fridays,_ I thought to myself, _no classes for two days. No staff meetings this weekend, no pressure._

I had a clear weekend ahead, and I was quite happy to just sit in my private chambers, in front of the fire with a good book about 202 different potion ingredients and where to find them. I liked potions, but teaching them to children who really don't wish to learn is another matter.

I continue to play with my food, when a chair was pulled out next to me.

"Good morning, Severus," Minerva chirped next to me, as she began to sit down.

I muttered a, "Morning," and continue to play with my food. She has been in a cheery mood ever since Gryffindor won the match against Slytherin.

"My, you're still not mad about that match, are you," she snickered.

I turned to sneer at her and then I grinned, "Of course not Minerva, that's just one match. I'm still going to take home the cup again. How about you, hmmm? How long has it been since it's been in your trophy case."

She glared and then turned her nose and sniffed, "You're still a sour sport," as she began to scoop scramble eggs to her plate.

I smirked and thought; _well that's 10 points to me._

I sighed again and continue to push the remainder of my breakfast around. I looked up and notice how all the tables stayed together. No one visit any other house table, but then again it's been like that for 5 years. Maybe even longer than that, I guess once you get sorted you can't be friends with anyone. I remember sitting alone at the Slytherin table and Lily would literally drag me to come sit with her and Elizabeth at the Gryffindor table. What a sight that has always been. They would even come and sit with me, never caring about who said what.

_Elizabeth, _I thought. The name was worse than Lily's. Lily died by sacrificing herself for her brat. Elizabeth was pregnant with my child and left me. I could have protected them. I was pretty sure I could. I would've taken this job earlier if that meant she would stay.

A lot of the staff was confused why I change my mind. They asked a lot about Elizabeth, but I never really answered. It hurt to even mention her. When they would ask I would stare at them. It felt like when anyone mentions Lily, how my heart stopped and the guilt fed through my mind. Then they figured it out; she left me. The staff use to tease at me about how Elizabeth must have not like my temper, but every time they started I would quickly leave the room. I knew they would never understand. After a while I guess they stopped, I guess they notice how much it really hurt, or they might have gotten tired of how I never react. Her name would cause so much pain in my chest, and what was always worse is that I knew I had a child out there that I might never meet. Of course I could've gone and search for her, but I had a feeling she may be far away that I might never know where to look. Her last letter had desperation in it, to not go searching for her. To not look for her; I did her a favor though I took the blasted job as a professors at a school that I had some good memories, but mostly bad. Her leaving me was another reason why I will always be in a foul mood. If I listed all the things for the reason I'm mean it would be pretty pitiful…hmm let see:

5. I was a death eater and a spy

4. I work and teach with a bunch of people who don't like me

3. I work for a man who plays life like chess.

2. My best friend and a woman I love so dearly died

And last but not least:

My girlfriend ended up pregnant, and she didn't feel safe with me so she ran off to some location unknown to me, I haven't heard from her in five years, and not to mention I have no idea if my child is alive.

I guess with that list it can make anyone depress and moody. I really can't say I don't try. I sometimes, do try, but it's easier to snap at someone then to say hello to someone who has no problem talking about you in the staff lounge. I sighed, _but then again misery loves company._

I looked up and notice that the owls were coming in. I knew once again no one would ever write to me. I mean who would: my parents are dead, my best friend is dead, and the only person I rarely do talk to lives here in the castle. I notice a great horned owl coming towards me. Probably aiming for Minerva, she always had 'fan-mail'. I continue once again to push my food around. I was about to leave when I heard Minerva laugh.

"Severus, I think you have mail," Minerva snickered.

I looked up to stare at the same owl, his big yellow eyes bored into mine. I looked at Minerva, and then notice that some of the professors were looking at me. I knew they were as shock as I was _who could be writing to the git in the dungeons._

I was happy the students didn't notice, I hate being center stage, so instead of giving them a show, I took the letter from the owl. The owl stared at me, and then took off and flew back out with the others.

I looked at the address and it read:

_**Professor Severus Snape**_

_**Potion Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

I looked at the return address, and it was from the Ministry of Magic. _How odd, _I thought,_ what did I do now to cause them to write to me._

"Well, are you going to open it," Minerva asked.

I knew her curiosity would win over, and I sneered, "Don't rush me, woman."

She snorted, and she turned back to her breakfast. I turned it over and smirked; I knew she was watching me and so I slowly began to open it. I pulled out a letter that included a small envelope.

_**Dear Mr. Severus Tobias Snape,**_

_**We are here to inform you, the recent passing of Elizabeth Annalisa Taylor on Wednesday, September 20, 1990. Mr. Snape, we are very sorry to say that Miss. Taylor was murder by Bellatrix Lestrange. The current death eater is in Azkaban, but her two unknown associates fled the scene. We do have an issue though. We need to find a placement for Emily Katherine Snape. Looking at the birth certificate, we must say congratulations you are the father. We did get into contact with Emily's grandmother, but due to the fact she has a very serious sickness and cannot take care of her, we instead contacted you. We would love to hear from you today and hopefully we may meet tomorrow around noon on what we shall do with Mrs. Emily. There is a recent picture of her and some information on regarding Emily Snape. Please owl us as fast as you can. Once again we are very sorry for your lost.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Thomas W. McRiver**_

_**Head Assistant of Department**_

_**Of Wizardry Social Service**_

I continue to stare at the letter, the names _Elizabeth Annalisa Taylor _and _Emily Katherine Snape, _ran through my mind. I felt like I was going through shock. I felt weak and my heart I could feel was hammering. I knew I had to get out of this blasted place before I exploded.

"Severus," I heard a voice ask, I could sense concern, but I really couldn't focus, "are you okay?"

I stood up, somewhat abruptly nearly bumping into Minerva, before striding out of the Great Hall. I barely notice nearly colliding into Albus; I kept going till I reach my destination. I felt anger in me and I continue to storm down to the dungeons. The blasted letter was clutched in my left hand as I use my right hand to move any obstacles or people out of way.

I finally made it to my office, and I slammed the door. I threw the letter down I guess on the floor and I cast a silencing spell on the room. Then the mayhem began.

I let my rage fill me as my chairs flew against the walls and potion beakers and glass crumble as they fell to the floor. I screamed as loud as my voice could go, and fell to my knees. I felt all the broken pieces swerve around me forming a tornado like figure. I grabbed my face as I began to sob. I felt the room go quiet and I looked up to notice everything was back to where it was; nothing was flying or lying broken on the ground. I then felt like I was being watch and looked towards the door.

The headmaster had his wand in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. I notice it was the letter. I stood up, nearly losing my balance, and brush my cloak off. He stepped through the door and looked at me, his blue eyes lost its twinkle and he seemed to be upset.

"Headmaster," I said, my voice quivered as I raised my chin, "what do I have the pleasure of your company."

He didn't say anything; he seemed to be eyeing me. I guess from my little display, he was hesitant to know if he could walk in safely.

I looked past him, but I felt the shame eaten me. I hated to lose control, but the anguish and pain was eating my heart.

"I was coming for breakfast this morning, before I was nearly rammed into by my potion's master. I had to see what was wrong and I came down here to see that a tornado has formed in our dungeons. So, I made it go away and I am here now to talk to you," he said, I could see a small twinkle forming in his eye. I assume he thinks humor will get to me.

I sighed and then tried to smile…well more like sneer and said, "Everything is fine."

"Oh, I see," he nodded, "my old senile mind forgotten that you don't grieve."

I narrow my eyes. Of course I'm grieving; I'm still losing sleep from Lily. I still cry at night for both of them.

I sighed, "I guess since you are the first to know, I must ask the question: what do I do."

He looked at me and then he strolled in and went to sit in a chair that I broke before he fixed it. He looked at me and then he smiled, "Severus, you know what you have to do."

"Albus, I can't bring a child here. It's the beginning of the semester, so I can't just quit. I have no idea what to do," I sat down in a chair opposite of him, "I don't even know what she looks like."

I glanced up and saw he was looking at something; I cocked my head and tried to see it. He had an envelope in his hand and what looked like a picture in the other. He then notices me and he handed me the picture.

I gasped. The girl in the picture was beautiful. She had long, black curls that flowed down to her waist. She had Elizabeth's bright blue eyes that seemed to know a secret. She had some of my facial structure and her skin was pale like mine. She was tiny for a child, making her look about 4. I smiled slightly, I knew she was mine. I saw both of Elizabeth and me in this small child.

I looked up to see Albus smiling and I groaned. I knew what he was thinking, and I knew it was really stupid.

"Albus what will I do with her when I teach," I sneered.

He smiled and said, "I bet all the staff will be happy to help during their breaks."

I stared at him, "Well, I better write the ministry a note. You're not going to let this go are you?"

He smiled, "I believe we will have a field day tomorrow."

The headmaster stood up and left out the room as quietly as he came in. I took out a piece of parchment and began to write.

AN: Hey this is Shadow Wolf, so I notice that Mr. Snape is beginning to act like me…I apologize if he doesn't seem like the real Severus but I have a hard time trying not to put myself as the character we will work more on that later. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
